La libération d'une étoile
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique ST5: Je n'aime pas que les gens disent que je suis un héro. C'est faux. Mais ce soir, je veux le coroire. A l'aube de ma nouvelle vie, je suis heureux...


**La libération d'une étoile**

_Oh, Chantons la naissance d'une étoile !  
...Une Superstar !...  
Célébrons la victoire colossale,  
...D'une Superstar !...  
  
Balance-moi un coup d'Alléluia,  
A la gloire de ses exploits !  
  
Les prophéties s'étaient trompées !  
...La Superstar !...___

Je me sens bien. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort. La prophétie a été réalisée, pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Ca a été un combat formidable. Car je n'étais pas seul. Je n'ai jamais été seul… Ron et Hermione étaient là, à mes côtés, lançant des sorts en tout sens pour me protéger et se défendant mutuellement. Pas juste avec cet amour fraternel qui subsistait autrefois, mais avec leur nouvel amour. L'amour qu'ils dissimulaient en eux en essayant de l'oublier. Mais cela, j'en parlerai plus tard…

_C'est l'étoile que la foule acclame,  
...La Superstar !...  
  
Le héros pour qui les cœurs s'enflamment,  
...La Superstar !...  
  
N'oublies pas que lorsque tout est noir,  
Tu puises en toi le pouvoir,  
D'être à nouveau, super-héros !_

A présent, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie sont en train de fêter ma victoire. Dumbledor a fait un discours empli d'émotion, nous félicitant sans cesse pour notre bravoure. Nous avons l'étoffe de vrais Gryffondor, paraît-il. Puis il a ensorcelé des instruments, et tout le monde danse, à l'heure qu'il est. Moi, j'ai préféré sortir pour profiter de la nuit étoilée. Je suis assis au bord du lac, l'air frais me caresse le visage, comme pour me dire que tout est fini. Plus personne ne mourra, plus personne ne souffrira. Je pourrai vivre pour de vrai. Ne plus rien craindre. Ne plus pleurer… Eh oui, le Survivant ne pleurera plus jamais. Il rira, il rira à en avoir mal au cou. Je me sens si heureux, c'est incroyable. Tout me semble merveilleux. Même Malefoy ne m'inspire aucun dégoût, aujourd'hui. Les nuages gris sont partis, laissant place à un ciel bleu, si bleu, si bienveillant. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Mais pas des larmes de détresse et de désespoir. Des larmes de soulagement et de libération…

_Si tu veux boire à ta victoire,  
Fixe tes yeux, en haut des cieux !  
Chaque soir, il existe un espoir, dans l'étoile superstar.  
  
Comme un phare éclaire la victoire,  
La superstar, est venue nous inonder d'espoir.  
...La Superstar !...  
  
Et quand on était dans le malheur,  
Il changea notre histoire par son pouvoir,  
De superstar !_

C'est un peu grâce à Ron et à Hermione. Ils se sont battus comme des lions, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et notre sort final… J'aurais tant voulu avoir un appareil photo sorcier. Cela devait être grandiose. Nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres, nos baguettes tendus devant nous, face à Voldemort. Il allait nous tuer, tous les trois, mais d'un seul regard, nous nous sommes compris. Nous n'allions pas lancer l'ultime Sort Impardonnable, non. Nous n'allions pas nous abaisser à ça. Mais allions tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ai attrapé la main d'Hermione, qui s'est rapprochée de Ron, ce dernier la saisissant par la taille. Puis, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prononcé l'incantation de mort, nous avons tous trois, d'une même voix, lancé le sortilège du Bouclier. Je n'avais jamais été aussi ébloui. Les deux sorts se sont rencontrés avec la même violence, me faisant paniquer au point de croire à une explosion. Mais malgré le fait que nous nous sommes retrouvés à terre, notre Bouclier avait été le plus puissant. L'Avada Kedavra s'était retourné contre Voldemort et, lorsque nous avons levé la tête, il gisait au sol, inerte, ses yeux rouges sans aucune vie. Oui, superbe… Dumbledor nous l'avait dit, près tout : l'unité sera notre force…

_Il ne mérite pas par hasard,  
Tous les Oscars de la victoire,  
Ce héros est une superstar !  
  
C'est l'étoile que la foule acclame,  
...La Superstar !...  
  
Le héros pour qui les coeurs s'enflamment,  
...La Superstar !..._

L'unité, Ron et Hermione l'avaient, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Eh oui, ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble. Bien que je m'y attende depuis le soir de bal de Noël, lors de notre quatrième année, cela m'a fait un sacré choc. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite bien pris…

Je revenais d'une entrevue avec Dumbledor. Durant presque une heure, il m'avait expliqué l'importance de l'Occlumancie, et avait même osé me dire que si je ne voulais pas que ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères se répète, il était d'une importance capitale que je reprenne mes cours avec Rogue. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. Que faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Bref.

Lorsque je suis revenu à la salle commune, elle était déserte. Hormis le couple enlacé dans un coin sombre. J'étais si en colère contre Dumbledor que je ne pris pas la peine d'être embarrassé. Je suis passé devant avec la plus grande indifférence, mais la tignasse rousse bien évidente malgré l'obscurité me retins. La première chose que je me suis demandé était : depuis quand Ron voyait-il une autre fille qu'Hermione ? Cependant, le visage empourpré, dont les lèvres étaient scellées à celle de mon ami, était bien celui d'Hermione Granger, jeune fille pourtant si studieuse, si sérieuse. Et elle était là, dans les bras d'un garçon avec qui elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer sans élever la voix.

Passé ma surprise, j'étais ensuite en colère contre eux. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Plutôt que d'être heureux pour eux, qui trouvaient le courage de s'aimer malgré la guerre, j'étais furieux.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini par remarquer ma présence, je leur ai jeté un regard empli de rage, puis suis monté dans mon dortoir. Par la suite, je les ai ignorés durant au moins trois semaines. Ils tentaient de me parler, de m'expliquer mais têtu comme je l'étais (et comme je le suis toujours) je ne voulais rien entendre. Pourtant, un soir, j'ai réalisé à quel point ils me manquaient. Leurs disputes – toujours aussi fréquentes malgré leur nouvelle relation –, les blagues douteuses de Ron, les airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione, nos parties d'échec, nos discussions auprès du feu lorsque tout le monde dormait, ou tout simplement leur présence aux repas. C'est donc moi qui suis venu leur faire mes excuses, qu'ils ont acceptées avec soulagement.

Ils se sont tant souciés de moi, ensuite… Ils tentaient de ne pas trop s'afficher en public pour ne pas m'embarrasser, attendant bien sagement que je monte me coucher pour se retrouver seuls le soir. Mais pour finir, je leu ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à se gêner de ma présence. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de les voir ensemble… Toutefois, ils continuaient d'être soucieux à propos de moi. Cela m'amusais plus qu'autre chose. Ils étaient tout le temps avec moi, comme si nous étions redevenus le trio infernal qui partait en escapade nocturne. Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris que nous l'étions toujours, et sans doute à jamais… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, lorsque Ron est venu m'annoncer, rouge de confusion, qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione, je me suis demandé avant tout quand en avaient-ils eu le temps… Puis est venu le léger embarras, le sermon que je lui fis pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire souffrir, et tout ce qui va avec… Mais au final, leur amour m'a apporté beaucoup. Bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer…

_N'oublies pas que lorsque tout est noir,  
Tu puises en toi le pouvoir,  
D'être à nouveau, super-héros !  
  
Si tu veux boire à ta victoire,  
Fixe tes yeux, en haut des cieux !  
Chaque soir, il existe un espoir,  
Dans l'étoile superstar !_

-Que fait donc le grand Harry Potter dehors alors que toute une école danse en son honneur ?

Je me retourne, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron et Hermione arrivent vers moi, main dans la main. Hermione s'assied à côté de moi et me prend la main sans lâcher celle de Ron.

-Je prenais l'air, je réponds. La nuit est si belle…

Nous restons silencieux durant un bon moment. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, alors pourquoi se presser ? Nous avons toute la nuit pour parler. Je crois que Dumbledor n'est pas prêt de faire cesser la fête. D'ailleurs, personne n'a l'air d'avoir envie d'aller se coucher.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'allons nous faire, à présent ? demande soudain Ron en regardant le ciel.

-Que veux-tu dire ? dit Hermione.

-Nous étions habitués à une vie de doutes, de mystères à résoudre… Ca ne va pas vous manquer, nos sortie nocturnes pour violer le règlement ?

Hermione a l'air si outragé que nous éclatons de rire. Il ne faut qu'un instant pour qu'elle nous rejoigne dans notre hilarité.

-Quand même, dis-je, une fois mon fou rire atténué. Nous devrons passer nos ASPIC, l'année prochaine. Je crois que notre emploi du temps sera assez chargé.

-Mais après ? Que ferons-nous ? poursuit Ron.

-Eh bien, nous prendrons un appartement tous les trois, répond Hermione. Et nous laisserons une chambre de plus à Harry pour qu'il puisse inviter ses conquêtes.

-Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ris-je. Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse.

Ron et Hermione semblent étonnés. Ils haussent les sourcils, attendant que je leur en dise plus.

Quoi ? Je n'en ai pas parl ? Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai pu constater que Ginny n'était plus la petite fille timide qui avait mis son coude dans le beurre lors de notre première rencontre. Elle est drôle, intelligente et elle embrasse très bien. Oui, j'ai bien eu droit à un baiser (moins humide que celui de Cho, et bien plus agréable). Mais après cela, je l'ai évitée, de crainte qu'elle ne soit un jour victime de Voldemort par ma faute, encore et toujours. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu lui résister longtemps, et, depuis hier, nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé ni le temps, ni le courage de le dire à Ron. Je crois qu'à présent, je ne peux pas m'esquiver. J'espère pouvoir encore me considérer comme le Survivant après cette discussion.

-Je… Je ne vous l'avais pas encore annonc ? je commence de manière _très_ habile.

-Non, je ne crois pas…, répond Hermione, à l'évidence très intéressée.

-En fait… Je… Je suis avec… Hum… avec Ginny…

Long silence. Echange de regard incrédule entre les deux amoureux. Sourire en coin. Puis sourire complet. Et enfin, grand éclat de rire joyeux.

Ouf ! Je crois qu'ils l'ont bien pris.

-Donc, un appartement pour nous _quatre_, continue Hermione, remarquant que je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant (mais le regard de Ron me dit que j'aurai droit à un petit interrogatoire). Pour ma part, je poursuivrais mes études.

-Que veux-tu faire ? s'enquit Ron.

-Professeur de Métamorphose ! J'aime trop cette matière pour la laisser en plan à ma sortie de Poudlard. Et vous ?

-En définitive, je n'ai plus très envie de devenir Auror, dis-je à mon tour. Je crois avoir assez combattu de mages noirs pour le reste de mes jours. Peut-être pourrais-je faire professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et toi, Ron ?

-J'avais eu la même réflexion. Professeur me plairait bien, à moi aussi. Crois-tu que Dumbledor acceptera nos deux candidatures ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Après tout, combien de service avons-nous rendus à l'école, depuis que nous y sommes entrés ?

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Nous nous taisons. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons silencieux, appréciant juste la présence des deux autres. La douceur du soir, la perspective du lendemain… Tout est magnifique. _Magique_… Plus rien ne sera comme avant, certes, mais notre amitié, elle, sera toujours aussi intense, aussi belle, aussi simple… Je pourrais rester des années assis au bord de ce lac, la main d'Hermione dans la mienne, me reliant par la même occasion à Ron. Je pourrais, mais notre quiétude est interrompue par la musique de la fête qui, soudain, devint plus forte.

-Vous comptez regarder les étoiles toute la nuit ! lance la voix de la femme de ma vie. Venez vous amusez, je me sens seule !

-On arrive ! répond Ron.

Nous nous levons, lâchant nos mains, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Soudain, Hermione éclate de rire. Ron et moi la regardons comme si elle était folle, puis elle nous demande :

-On fait la course ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se précipite vers l'entrée en nous n'arguant :

-Vous ne m'attraperez pas !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! répondons-nous à l'unisson.

Puis nous filons à sa poursuite.

Je me nomme Harry Potter, le Survivant. J'ai seize ans, et je cours après ma meilleure amie, au côté de mon autre meilleur ami. Car ce soir, tout est permis. Nous sommes redevenus enfants, la guerre est derrière nous. Ce soir, je vis. Ce soir marque le commencement de notre nouvelle vie à tous les trois. A la vie, à la mort, plus que des mots, une promesse que nous n'oublierons jamais. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. L'avenir s'ouvre à nous, et bon sang, nous allons en profiter !

_FIN_

_Samantha Dreamangel_

Petit one shot sans autre prétention que de m'amuser. Ca fait du bien de lire un song-fic joyeux, pour une fois, non ?


End file.
